Well, Professor, you are an old bat
by LothirielSaerwen
Summary: Severus Snape gets a visit from his favorite ex-student.


My birthday gift to lovers of Severus Snape. *Sigh*

The OC, Nostariel, is a spunky ex-student of the beloved potions master. I found this a couple of days ago, unfinished, and just touched it up a tad, with no intent of adding anything more too it. Now I wish I would have thought of more of a background and a 'few years down the road' segment. This might get an add on later. But now I take my leave (well almost).

I do not own Severus. If so, he would be strapped to my bed, and no one would hear from me ever again. Except perhaps Remus Lupin… mmm.

It had probably been 3 years since I had walked the halls of my favorite place. Hogwarts. The ground were practically sparkling with the amount of snow on the ground. The headmaster was singing along to some long forgotten chorus, to some long forgotten song with Sir Nicholas.

The paintings each had special greetings for passer bys. A trio, two boys and a girl meandered passed me with looks of mischief in their eyes. Obviously the old golden trio. One might think that a day like this could spark some lighthearted happiness into any soul.

As if Merlin himself just waved his wand over Hogwarts until he got the desired effect. But, I knew that somewhere in the dungeons was a man that not even a perfect snow fall, a beautiful day, and an all about cheerfulness about his persons would effect him.

The silly git.

I remember telling him that even the bat of the dungeons should enjoy life. And I meant that with my whole being.

I walked down a familiar corridor and down a flight of stairs into the dungeons. A slight commotion could be heard just on the other end of the hall.

Knocking lightly on the open dungeon door, I poked my head in to see an oddly familiar scene in the potions classroom. A small boy stood looking almost stupefied, yet muttering apologies and some "I'll try not to do that again" like versus, to a very bored, and rather pale looking man.

"Just tell your grandmother you'll be needing another cauldron, Mr. Longbottom." The man said sternly. The boy, I now recognized as Neville from my last year at Hogwarts. It was the poor boys first. I smiled at him as he passed. Only made Neville run faster.

"Don't bother with him, Nostariel. He's worthless." The man said.

"Professor, that was unjustly and rude, no wonder why everyone hates potions these days." I replied as cheerfully as I could in the dark dungeon, or potions room. Severus just smirked.

"Well, I am the bat of the dungeons." He smirked even more. Like a smirk of pride.

"Well, Professor, you are an old bat." This time I smirked, but he scowled. And he glared. I smiled widely back at the git.

"The daily prophet sent me to do an interview for some potions article or another. Shall we get on with it?" I asked him.

He sighed and motioned me to follow him into his office. Which was ever so unpredictably black. But no green. Unless you count the various potions plants. But the trim was red. It used to be all black, I think we've- erm. He's made a break through.

He leaned on his desk, arms folded tightly, gripping the material of his cloak.

"I won't give them an interview. You should know that. Why do you keep coming, Nostariel? Really, a charming young girl like you-" I had to interrupt the 'bat'.

" I am a woman! I am 21 one years old! 4 or five years ago you could have called me a girl. But is no longer then. So quite denying it. You need to face it… Your favorite pupil is now full grown, Professor." That ought to keep him at bay. I looked him in the eyes though. And his were not on mine. But they were sweeping my body.

"Star. Your mind has been a woman since your fourth year. Your body since your sixth year. I know you are a woman. But when you are compared to me- To my age, You really _are_ a girl." He was now looking me in the eye. "Star. Nostariel… I have asked many times that you do not return, because of the things people would say. You're so young and full of life, Star!"

"NO. No I'm not, Severus. You're only 33 years old. It's not like you're Dumbledore's age… And my being full of life, people die every second. I just don't want to waste mine away." I reached up and tucked a stray hair behind his ear. Never greasy just very well conditioned due to the potions. He took my hand.

"Nostariel. Do not tempt me. If you get yourself into something, dangerous, or that you cannot handle… Who's fault would it be?" He asked, now wrapping his arms about my waist.

"My own Severus. It would be my own damn fault. But, I know what I'm getting into, and it's nothing I can't handle. I know all about you, Sev. I know about you being 'near the snake' and working for the lion. There is nothing wrong with that. You're the bravest man I know Sev. I never feel safe without you." I was snuggling tightly into his shoulder. I know it sound absurd but, I think I could hear Severus smiling.

"Nostariel. Why should you feel safe with me though? I'm old and frail" He laughed. I knew he was full of crap. No one has actually beat him in a duel in over 15 years. "Oh and you, my dear, have so much fight in you. How could you waste that on me?" I looked up at him.

"Because, I'd turn into the old lady who stays at home, knits, and takes care of our babies, for you, Sev." He chuckled this time. It was much deeper than his laugh.

"I'd like to see a warrior-cat like you taking care of children!" The thought got even me laughing.

"Oh shove off." I hugged him tighter. He pulled a few objects out of his pocket, and then pulled us both onto his desk.

I sat on his lap, much like a child for Santa. He held up a letter addressed to the head of the daily prophet, yes, the git had written a letter in my hand to say I'm quitting. I smiled at it opening my mouth to ask how he knew, and upon doing so Severus promptly shushed me.

"You be quiet, my dear. You'll be staying home now, just as you said." He then shushed me again. The next object was a large box with holes in it. He waved his wand and the box got rather large. I opened it.

"OH! SEV!" A black owlet was sleeping in the box. I put my hand in to pet him. Or her. The darling hooted a bit. Severus leaned in close for another whisper.

"So you can stay in touch with the world while I keep you locked up in my dungeons." He kissed my cheek. And held out the last box. Then he put it in my hand. This box, was relatively small. And velvety. Can it be?

I couldn't speak. It was dazzling. A real show stopper. Silver, green, red, and gold. The most perfect ring I've ever seen.

Severus put it on my finger and held my chin up. A few stray tears left my eyes. He wiped them gently away.

"A ring. A grand ring. For the most perfect wife to be…" I was crying now. Oh he'd done it. I didn't know whether to hit him or kiss him.

I went with the latter.

TADA! Short and sweet? I hope so. As always: If you liked this, let me know. If you hate it, don't read my stuff. If you find spelling errors and such, tell me. Thank you.


End file.
